Happiness Is A Warm Gun
by RavenGreenMoon
Summary: It's Liz's birthday and she wants control. A Kid/Liz PWP !LEMON! Dedicated to Gin-kyo for her birthday!


A/N: This fic is dedicated to Gin-kyo, cause it's her birthday! Hope this makes your birthday even more awesome! Sorry if it gets kind of cracky. I am a slave to the bunnies.

Also sorry it's a bit late. I was having electrical dysfunction.

Warning: !LEMONS! ahead! What else do you expect from me? Also, plenty of crack, and probably a little OOC; I'll let you internet peeps decide for yourselves.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. Not sure if I even own a soul. (creepy/shifty eyes) I also don't own the amazing Beatles song I stole the title from. But I do own the happiness this story gave me. (no pun intended...or was there?)

**Happiness Is A Warm Gun**

Liz blinked her eyes open and stretched in her warm bed. It was morning again, and she didn't want to move from her contented spot of fluffy blankets, soft sheets, and retreating dreams. She wasn't sure what she had been dreaming about, but considering the facts that she was both; A: grinning like an idiot; and B: suddenly noticing a certain _wetness _between her legs; it began to dawn on the blonde that she had a wet dream. In the most literal sense of the phrase.

Liz began to lecture herself, part of her wanted to get cleaned up, but the other, stronger, louder part, just wanted to stay in bed and maybe even go back to sleep. It was, after all, her birthday. She should be able to sleep in if she wanted to. A halfhearted glance at her alarm clock showed it to be 7:47, and not fully registering the time she closed her eyes and began to drift back to sleep.

However, the feel of cool hands on her ankles ripped her out of sleep, horrifying thoughts racing through her mind. It was a ghost, or a zombie, or a vampire, or some terrifying mix of all the creatures that go bump in the night! It wasn't until the hands began to glide up her legs, at the exact same speed, in a perfectly symmetrical, yet still ridiculously arousing way, that she realized it was her boyfriend. Of course, as a literal god of death, she should have been terrified of him, even more so then her monsters, but she couldn't be scared of something that she loved so much. And she did love Kid, so very much.

Liz shuddered in anticipation when she felt Kids hands move past her knees, his fingers deftly caressing the soft skin of her inner thighs. Where ever he touched her felt overly warm, and where he stopped touching her there was a cold ache. His hands continued up over her hips and she looked down at the covers between her legs when he began to pull her panties down.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Not that she wanted him to stop, in fact she really wanted him to continue, but it was weird to have him hidden under her covers. She wiggled to help him take off her underwear.

"Just lay back Liz, it's your birthday so it's all about you." Liz moaned quietly as she felt Kids warm breath on her wet lips. She was already sensitive from her earlier dream, she knew she wasn't going to last long. Not that she ever did when he was involved.

Liz hummed in pleasure as Kid started to lick the area between her legs, starting soft and slow, but gradually building up speed and pressure. Having done this multiple times in the past he knew just where she liked to be touched and how. The fact that he was hidden beneath her blankets, and she could only feel, not see what he was doing, intensified the sensations and pushed her closer to her edge.

Kid spread her lips apart, one thumb on each side in the same place, and he began to focus his attentions on her sensitive bundle on nerves. Liz writhed, gasping in pleasure as the ledge she was on began to crumble in sharp jagged pieces. She ran her hands through his hair, tugging and pulling it as she wordlessly sang her encouragement to him. A particularly firm suck and nibble to her clit sent Liz tumbling over the edge, just as her alarm clock began to buzz.

Groaning in frustration she shifted, reaching for the annoying machine, but not finding it. It continued to buzz as Kid crawled up through the covers and reached out himself to turn the noise off.

"Right on time," Kid stated with satisfaction as he pressed the off button. Liz looked around him to see that the clock read 8:00, and she rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

Kid stood, straightening his clothes and smiling down at Liz, still cuddled in her blankets. "You need to go and hang out with Tsubaki," Liz looked at Kid questionably as he continued to fuss over miniscule perfections in his outfit. "She is on distraction duty today as the rest of us get ready for your party. She is going to help you get ready, and bring you back over here when it's time." Kid leaned over and pressed a kiss to Liz's forehead. "I'll see you later this evening, I love you."

"I love you too!" Liz called as Kid walked across her room. She flopped back down to her bed as he shut her door. She was glad Tsubaki was the one on distraction duty, she needed the other girls advice.

/\/\/\/\

"I have to admit Liz, I don't really see what you're complaining about." Tsubaki lay on her side next to Liz, the two lounging on Tsubaki's bed as they killed time before needing to get ready. Liz sighed and rubbed a hand over her eyes as Tsubaki continued. "You have a great, sexy boyfriend, who seems to be focused on your needs before his own, and you're upset because he takes control."

"But he is in control ALL THE TIME!" Liz groaned and stood up, pacing next to the bed as she ranted. "He didn't ask me if I wanted a party, he just planed it. He told me, not asked, TOLD me, that I was going to be hanging out with you before hand. Not that I dislike hanging out with you," Tsubaki smiled and waved off the comment. "We only have sex when he wants, how he wants it, in a 'perfectly symmetrical' fashion." Liz sighed and plopped back down next to Tsubaki. "Do you know, I've never even been on top?"

"What?" Tsubaki's eyes widened a bit. "Not once?"

"Never!" Liz practically screamed. "The few times I tried he would start to mumble about symmetry and flip me over. I really don't know what his deal is. What is so unsymmetrical about girl on top?"

"I'm not sure, but..." Tsubaki blushed before uttering her next sentence; she may have been a perv but that didn't make her brazen. "Maybe you should show me?"

Liz blinked several times, looking at her friend, trying to decide if Tsubaki was serious. "What? You mean with you?" Liz contemplated the idea, it would help her gain an outside perspective. "OK, but no laughing. And Kid and Black*Star never get to hear about this."

Tsubaki nodded and shifted so she was laying flat on her back. Liz heaved a sigh and straddled the lap of one of her closest girlfriends, feeling more then a little awkward and sat still. She could feel Tsubaki's dark eyes trace over her body, but she couldn't bring herself to look her friend in the face. "Well, so? Do you see anything unsymmetrical?"

"No, not yet." If in the deepest parts of her brain, the parts normally locked tight, Tsubaki was a little turned on right now, she wasn't going to admit it. But she could push her friend a little more. "Maybe if you moved?"

Liz blushed a red so deep it looked as if she were sunburned. She began to raise and lower herself, muscles unsure with the movement; after all, it had been a while since she was on top. She looked down at Tsubaki, noticing the other girls flushed face. "How about now?"

"Nope, still don't see anything. Go faster."

Liz took a deep breath and pushed her inhibitions out the window, picking up the speed, and forcefully ridding Tsubaki. It only took a few thrusts before Tsubaki placed her hands on Liz's hips, slowing the blonde and grinning. "Got it!" Tsubaki broke her promise and laughed, reaching up to squeeze Liz's boobs. "Your huge tits bounce at different speeds! Totally unsymmetrical!" Tsubaki began to laugh harder, partly to release some of the tension in the room, and partly to distract herself from the fact that she was really turned on.

Liz frowned and climbed off her friend, sitting on the edge of the bed and hanging her head. "What am I supposed to do about that? I can't make my boobs move at the same time!"

Tsubaki grinned and patted Liz's head. "I think I have an idea, come on, I'll tell you as we get ready. It's almost time for your party."

/\/\/\/\

It was a good party. Liz had a fun time with all the kids from school. Practically everyone showed up; no one passed up a party that Kid threw. She had enjoyed the fireworks that Kilik and the twins had created for her. But she could have done without walking in on Ox and Kim, getting busy in the walk in pantry. Awkward. Black*Star was of course his usual loud self, making outrageous proclamations that no one listened to, and keeping Tsubaki occupied with trying to quiet him down. Which was fine by Liz, she now felt oddly shy around her Japanese friend. Patti ate WAY to much sugar and crashed under the living room table, actually snarling at anyone who tried to wake her or get her to move; so she was left there. Soul had somehow gotten drunk, she still wasn't sure how, but the look in Maka's eyes told her that he wasn't going to suffer too much when the two got back to their apartment.

It wasn't until late in the evening, after everyone had left, and Patti was still zonked in the living room that Liz put her and Tsubaki's plan into action. She hadn't seen Kid in a good while, and went looking for him, only to find him passed out on his bed. Perfect.

Liz stepped quietly up behind Kid's headboard, easily accessible seeing as his bed was in the exact center of his room. She reached down and lightly grabbed both of his arms, slowly moving them up and over his head before securing them to the headboard with a length of black fabric. She breathed a sigh of relief as he stayed asleep, and she moved to the side of his bed, quickly removing her clothes til she was in nothing but her bra and panties.

"Liz, what are you doing?" Kid's voice seemed bored, and annoyed; but Liz knew his moods by now, and the fact that he almost perfectly repeated her question from earlier showed that he thought he had some clue as to what was going on.

Liz smiled and crawled across the bed, making quick work of unbuttoning Kid's shirt and removing his pants and boxers. "Just lay back Kid, it's my birthday so it's all about me." Liz leaned in and kissed Kid, skipping the gentle and zooming right to the rough, nipping at his bottom lip and then the top, not wanting him to start his rant on symmetry just yet. She could feel his body tense as he tried to move his arms, satisfaction growing in her when her knots held against his Shinigami strength. Liz broke the kiss and began to move her mouth down his body, nibbling and licking her way down his neck, and dragging her tongue over his slim yet intensely muscular torso.

"Liz, why the restraints? This is just ridiculous." Kid squirmed as Liz bit onto his left, then right hip bones. She looked up at him and smirked, lust alight in her blue eyes, as she blew cold air over his hardening member; causing it it twitch and him to gasp.

"Because it is my birthday. And for once, I want to be in control." Liz blew again, loving the way Kid's head fell back and his golden eyes went half mast.

"I still don't see the need for restraints," Kid panted as Liz barely brushed her lips over his shaft. "It's not like you need to – oooohhhh." Whatever Kid had meant to say was forgotten as Liz quickly took him fully into her mouth, running her tongue around him and pulling up quickly with a noisy pop. Kid groaned and arched his hips, desperately needing the warmth of her mouth again.

Liz, instead blew on him again, actually dragging a whimper from Kid, the sound heating her blood in a way she hadn't known before. "It's all," she licked up the bottom of his shaft, "about," the right side, "ME," the left, "so deal 'kay?" Liz took him in her mouth again, sucking hard and lightly grazing him with her teeth. His hips jerked as she pulled away yet again, an almost whine coming from him.

"I'm done with foreplay," Liz stated, thrilling in the way Kids eyes flew first to her eyes and then straight down to were she was removing her underwear. She threw them to the side, crawling over the bed and climbing on top of Kid, sliding his hard length along her slick lips. She was already soaked, being dominate turning her on to the point of throbbing. She reached between their bodies, aligning his tip with her opening and slowly taking just the head into herself. She stopped there and squeezed him a couple times, her moan joining with his at the feel of contact between their most sensitive areas.

Liz slowly moved down his length, shuddering as she took him as deep as was possible, panting as the new position allowed her to feel parts of him she hadn't before. She held still on top of him, squeezing again as she reached up to remove her bra.

"No, Liz. The symmetry!" Kid wailed and writhed beneath Liz, causing her to gasp and move with his undulating body, muscles straining as he yanked at his restraints. She finished taking off her bra and tossed it toward the rest of her clothes, her hands moving to his abs, dragging her nails along the rippling flesh. "Don't worry. I know how to keep symmetrical." Kid groaned and went suddenly still, his eyes widening as Liz took her breasts into her own hands and pushed them together and up to her lips.

Liz began to grind her hips in a figure eight, Kids moan a mix of understanding and pure bliss. She traced her tongue between her nipples in the same way, pleasuring herself with her boyfriends favorite number as he watched.

She could feel her end coming up rapidly, and if the look on Kids face was any indication he was almost finished too. She pitched her body forward, pressing her mouth to Kids, and her chest to his, restricting any asymmetrical movement as her hips began to piston, the new angle rubbing her clit against his shaft with every thrust. She began to shake and tremble, little gasps and mewls pouring from her mouth into his. Her pace began to falter the closer she got to her goal, and as if in answer to her wordless pleas Kid shifted his weight, digging his feet into the mattress, giving his body the leverage needed to return her thrusts, harder and quicker then she had been going.

Liz pressed her head into Kids shoulder, her moans growing in volume as her body raced to it's completion. Her lungs burned and her body tingled with pleasure, the tinglings growing in intensity until they were almost painful, little needles piercing every nerve in her body. Liz stiffened and a sound akin to a growl erupted from her as she came, clenching tightly around her lover.

Kid's hips went into overdrive not only prolonging but intensifying her orgasm as he began to chant her name. "Liz, Liz, Liz, Liz, Liz, Liz, Liz, ELIZABETH!" His body collapsed onto the bed, and she could feel him pulsate inside her, warmth spreading through her belly.

Liz shifted enough to capture Kids mouth with her own, the kiss slow and warm. She crawled up to his hands, reaching to untie the knots. He turned his head so that he could capture one of her nipples in his teeth, tugging and sucking on her flesh. She gasped and pulled away, looking down at him to see a smirk. "I haven't got to touch them yet," he explained as she laughed and finished untying him.

The two lay together for awhile, basking in the afterglow of sex. Liz was beginning to drift off to sleep when she felt Kid move next to her, finally removing his shirt fully. She stretched and Kid watched, waiting for the moment. As soon as her hands were above her head he pounced; wrapping his shirt around her hands and securing them to the headboard.

Liz was instantly awake, and she gaped at Kid, confusion clearly showing on her face.

"Kid, what are you doing?"

Kid placed his hands on her breasts, thumbs moving in figure eights over her stiffening nipples.

"Just lay back Liz, it's no longer your birthday so it's all about me now."

/\/\/\/\

A/N2: Yay! That was fun! If anyone who reads this enjoyed it even an eighth as much as I did please leave me a review!

PS: Did anyone notice that Kid said Liz's name eight times as he came?


End file.
